Breaking Dawn
by Feichin LeFay
Summary: In the rosy dawn, an innocent youth and a jaded man exchanged a few words of wisdom... (BG2)


In the soft rosy dawn that crept slowly, tentatively over the rooftops of Athkatla – a lone figure bask in its gentle warmth; the youth stretched lazily, working out the kinks that the previous eve's toil brought to his tired muscles.  
  
Dante rubbed the last speck of sleep from the sky-tinted orbs as the crimson dawn-emblazed cloak sway in the cool breeze, a faint half-smile appeared over the slim lips as he felt the Morning lord's light started to warm his body in the early hour. Unconsciously he braided the flaxen locks, the Paladin gave silent prayer to Lathander as he did so. Finally, just a morning without some desperate pitch-battle to precede it, and with no plans to engage in conflict... When was the last time the youth had a moment such as this since leaving Candlekeep?  
  
It was a joy to witness a peaceful morning for once.  
  
Calm serenity without battle....  
  
A tranquil, unspoiled— The Paladin paused as something appeared from the corner of his eye. _Huh... what was that shadow?_  
  
"Ahn!" The youth leapt back, pressed against the wall of the Five Flagons as a small, athletic form dropped from above him. "Yoshimo! Don't do that!"  
  
The Kara-Turese Bounty Hunter grinned faintly as he perched upon the rails like a great hunting cat. The raven hair flitted in the minute breeze as the almond-shape eyes of cocoa hue eyed the blonde with more then a small amount of mirth.  
  
"So young Samurai, greeting the sun are we?" The exotic tenor chuckled as he folded his hands across the knees.  
  
"My Deity is the Morning Lord after all." The Paladin let out a sigh of relief as he shrugged. "And what about you Yoshimo? What are you doing out so early?" Dante questioned innocently as he allowed himself a weak chuckle; leaning his weight on the rails – peering up at the leather-clad man.  
  
"Scouting the region – after all, one can not be too careful." The rapscallion leapt onto the deck, and joined the young man in leaning on the rail – the sunlight glinted harshly off his eyebrow-ring and the intricate dragon-etched crossbar of his katana, making both appeared like gold in the rosy air. "Why don't you have your sword at your side? I would have believed a Knight would never go unarmed." He cocked the aforementioned brow.  
  
"I just got up... and who would attack us in an inn?" The azure eyes looked over at the older man in disbelief, as he ran his fingers through the messy locks, looking from the wily thief to the last remnants of morning mist fading to nothingness as rose and azure replaced the gray.  
  
"Any of our enemies really, Alsin—"  
  
"Please, it's Dante." The blonde automatically corrected as he took in the damp morning air.  
  
"Dante..." The dark-haired man corrected himself as he shook his head. _How naïve can this boy be?_ "Not everyone is bound by any kind of honor, young Samurai, many would leapt at the chance to slitting our throat in the middle of night..." Yoshimo paused. "Or sink their fangs in." He added ruefully.  
  
That brought out an immediate reaction; a freckle-splattered hand flew to the Paladin's throat, those innocent blue eyes flashed with great loathing and disgust, the normally soft baritone forced out a disturbing growl.  
  
For a moment, a twinge of guilt stirred within the Thief's heart for preying upon the youth's fear—no, wrath? No... that's not quite it either, was it pity...? For the undeath... but he pushed it aside, he should not feel sympathy for anyone here, it just make things more burdensome.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The young man turned to the Foreigner; his lips pursed as he swore he saw a glimpse of... what? In the Bounty Hunter's eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Just recalling a bad memory." The bounty hunter lied as his eyes slipped closed. "Are the others awake yet?"  
  
"No... they're still sleeping as far as I know..." Dante shrugged, deciding what he felt may have been something else... perhaps some ghoul creeping about some forgotten tomb deep beneath the catacombs of the city?  
  
For the time being, everything went silent. The Bounty Hunter silently plotting out the quickest route out of Athkatla that would evade the irritating bandits – whereas the Holy Knight cleared his mind of all worries, to allow himself the serenity that had been briefly broken by Yoshimo.  
  
"Why did you come here?" the curiosity became too much for the blonde to bear.  
  
"With our fellow adventurers, or to Athkatla?" Yoshimo tilted his head.  
  
"Both if you want." The lips pulled into a playful smile as he paced the balcony, fingers clasped behind his blue-clad back. "I mean after all -- why stay with us instead of leaving after we escaped the dungeon? Why did you come to Faerûn, instead of... say, staying in Kara-Tur... or going up to the dales? I know there are probably a thousand other adventurer parties more profitable then ours."  
  
"I can tell you a thousand stories and you would never be able to know which one is the truth." The thief gave a robust laugh, his hands rested easily on his waist.  
  
"I will just have to burrow in and find out which one it is then, if that's the case!" Dante replied coyly, leaning towards the Bounty Hunter unconsciously. "After all, my order's priority is to seek it out truth – after releasing the undead from their suffering... that is." The comment was an afterthought... but the withdrawn look spoke volumes.  
  
"Truth is it then, young Samurai? Does it mean that you tell a woman of unpleasant countenance to her face that she is indeed ugly... hmmm?" The warm voice fell into a somewhat harsh snicker. There's just something about the young boy that invited such teasing.  
  
"No! I don't mean like that!" The blonde braid fluttered as Dante vividly shook his head, aghast by the seemingly callous question. "If that's the case... we just... we just remain silent...." He pressed his fingers together. "I mean... to make those who witness horrible crimes tell the truth to the authorities... things like that... Truth should not be use to hurt people! I mean... I admit I don't like Anomen's temper very much... but I don't tell him he's hurting himself with his attitude... I'm only going to say he has to be careful..." The pout on the Paladin's face made appeared him far younger then he really was.  
  
"You know that he would not listen to you, perhaps is that the real reason you keep silent?" The thief stretched, balled fists reaching for the rosy sky.  
  
"Of course not! I just don't want to be mean... there's better ways to tell him the truth... I.. I just haven't found it yet!" He lifted his hands in quiet helplessness. "I mean... yea, He should know he's only hurting himself... but It's got to be said in a way he'll listen!"  
  
"You know he won't listen -- his ego would not allow him to be 'lecture by a boy'." With a click of his tongue, the Kara-Turese man started to head inside to rouse their fearless leader... ah, only to be that young and so trusting again.... "Watch yourself, young Samurai, not as enemies are open, and not all friends are true." He caution flatly as he ducked inside -- for the moment before he shut the door tight, the soft stirring notes of the lyre brushed faintly against both men's ears.  
  
"Yoshimo...?" Dante Alsin blinked as he tugged lightly on the unicorn amulet that dangled from his neck. "What was that about?"


End file.
